1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlight adjusting device, and more particularly to a vehicle headlight having a light beam adjusting device for adjusting the headlight to different light beams or to different light intensities and having a greatly simplified structure for reducing the manufacturing cost and for simplifying the assembling procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vehicle headlights comprise a light beam adjusting device to adjust the headlight to different light beams or to different light intensities, such as to the high beam and to the low beam. For example, the typical vehicle light beam adjusting devices comprise a light bulb or light device slidably received or extended or engaged in a reflector, and movable relative to the reflector, in order to adjust to different light beams.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,559 to Lachmayer et al. discloses one of the typical vehicle headlights including a light beam adjusting device having a light bulb received within a reflector and coupled to a light source base. However, the typical vehicle headlights include a complicated structure that may not be easily manufactured and assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,528 to Wittmeier et al. discloses another typical vehicle headlight including a light beam adjusting device having a light bulb slidably or movably received within a reflector and coupled to a light source base which is tiltable and rotatable or actuatable relative to the reflector by an electromagnetic solenoid, in order to adjust the typical vehicle headlights to different light beams. However, some of the light portion generated by the light bulb may be reflected or emitted upwardly by the reflector in order to form the high beam inadvertently which is adverse for the drivers of the head to head vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,744 to Scholl discloses a further typical vehicle headlight including a light source mounted in a reflector, and light ray stop having a pot-shaped region arranged to block off a part of the light from the light source so that it does not reach the reflector. However, the typical vehicle headlight may not be adjusted to different light beams.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,295 to Hayakawa discloses a still further typical vehicle headlight including a light source mounted in a reflector, and a shade pivotally attached to a holder with pivot pins and engaged with a plunger of a solenoid which may actuate the shade to block off a part of the light from the light source. However, the plunger of the solenoid may have a good chance to slide or move or slip relative to the shade such that the shade may not be effectively operated or actuated by the plunger of the solenoid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,502 to Tsai discloses a still further typical vehicle headlight including a light source mounted in a reflector, and a shade or panel slidably attached to a holder or frame with guide pins and engaged with a core of a solenoid which may actuate the panel to block off a part of the light from the light source. However, the sliding attachment of the panel to the holder frame includes a complicated structure that may not be easily manufactured and assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 2007/0147061 to Lee et al., the present inventors, discloses a still further typical vehicle headlight including a light source mounted in a reflector, and a shade or panel pivotally attached to a holder or frame with guide pins and engaged with a core of a solenoid which may actuate the panel to block off a part of the light from the light source. However, the actuator includes an unsafe structure that may have a good chance to be separated or disengaged from the core of the solenoid inadvertently.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,996 to Ohshio discloses a still further typical vehicle headlight including a light source mounted in a reflector, and a shade or panel for blocking off a part of the light from the light source. However, the typical vehicle headlight includes a complicated structure that may not be easily manufactured and assembled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional vehicle light beam adjusting devices.